A Sick Hermione
by nicocolaii
Summary: Well... A SICK HERMIONE! Exactly what the title says :


**AN: I decided to write a one-shot for the fun of it. I'm just so bored today that I was only staring at the ceiling thinking about of one-shot Dramione plots ;)))) cool, aye? Oh and by the way, please do check out my story, Apartment For Two Anyone.**

**Here goes nothing…**

"Draco, honey, I'm going to work now," Hermione said to her husband.

"What? N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no!" he said shaking his head wildly. "You're sick! You can't just go to work like that, it's risky!" he said meeting her on the bedroom doorway. He felt her forehead and immediately withdrew his hand and said, "See? You're still burning! Go back to sleep. Merlin's bloody blue badge! It's already Saturday and you still have work? I demand that you go back to that bed ths instant!" he said worrying over his wife.

"Oh honestly Draco, you are sooo dramatic! I can handle myself pretty well, thank you very much!-cough-" she said haughtily, ending it with a cough.

"And now you're coughing," he said quietly flailing his arms hopelessly, worry still evident on his face.

"Who are you meeting up with anyway? It's a weekend so I'm sure it's just one of your boring meetings. As if you need them, you could run a project just by your own anyway," he said proudly.

"Jeez Ferret, it's a good thing that I'm not egotistical, you could provide the ego-maniac side for the both of us anyway," she said rolling her eyes. "And I'm meeting with the Minister today, so don't say that I don't need them," she said scolding.

"Oh bugger it all! He's just Harry I-just-can't-die Potter anyway for Christ's sake! Wait, I'll go talk to him," he dialed Harry's number then proceeded to talk to him.

Hermione was too shock to react on what he was doing DRACO "I-HATE-MUGGLES" MALFOY HAD JUS CURSED A MUGGLE ONE!

"Mione, I've talked to Harry about it and…" he waved his hands in front of her face, "Mione… Mione… Mione! HERMIONE JEAN MALFOY!"

"Huh? Sorry," she said still dumbfounded.

"I just called Harry and he said it's fine. He'll just move it to Monday. Oh, and he wishes you full recovery," Draco stated.

"What? You did what?" Hermione asked fuming and she suddenly collapsed on the floor.

"Hermione! Honey, wake up! Oh my! Oh my! Oh Merlin!" Draco picked her up and brought her to the bed. He gently laid her down and called Ginny, Hermione's favorite Healer (obviously ;))

"Weaselette! Hermione fainted! Come here quickly!" Draco said panicking and he didn't handle that with great ease. He was panicking for Merlin's sake and it was the first time in his life he ever felt like this. So he came up with a solution… He began biting his fingers furiously! _Great idea man!_, he congratulated himself.

"Draco? Are you biting your nails? Stop it; I can bloody hear it over the phone! Okay, where are you know?" Ginny asked calmly.

"In the Manor, Hurry!"

"What Manor?" Ginny asked, _They just had to have 3 Manors!_, Ginny thought begrudgingly.

"The Granger-Malfoy Manor!" he said still panicking.

"Okay,okay" Ginny said.

After a minute, Ginny arrived aong with her medical kit. Draco told her everything that happened after she asked what was happening.

"Why did you make her furious? Men…" stating the last part to herself, shaking her head.

Ginny performed the check-up and when she was finished she gave Draco the potions that Hermione needed to drink. And just in time when she was leaving Hermione woke up.

"Thanks Gin! And tell Harry that I'm sorry," Hermione said drowsily. "And no thanks to you," she said turning to Draco.

"Hey, I called Weaselette here!" but just groaned when her saw Hermione giving him a great big glare. Ginny giggled and said, "Okay guys. I need o go now. And Draco, it's Potter by the way," she said winking.

When Ginny apparated already, Draco said, "Are you okay, love?"

"Of course I'm not okay! I just missed a very important meeting and the members of the board would probably kill me," she said pouting.

"Aww, come on Mione. I'm sure they won't kill the "Brains" of the Golden Trio, you're too precious, love. I'm sorry for cancelling the meeting for you, but look at the bright side! You didn't infect other people with your harmful disease! You must be very proud of yourself!" he said feigning seriousness but deliberately failed when he showed Hermione a very wide grin.

"Honestly!" she said hitting his arm that was around her while giggling.

"Here, drink this. It will make you feel better," he said handing her the potions.

"Hey you cursed a muggle saying recently. Where'd you get it? And since when do you curse muggle ones?" she said remembering what happened.

"I got it from a muggle movie," he said guiltily.

"Oh, and I though you hate muggle movies. Awww… my Drakie poo is maturing now!" she jokingly said.

"Hey! At least it was an action movie not like the ones you rent, was it High School Musical? It's all about singing and HIGH SCHOOL romance. Now tell me who's mature," he said.

Hermione just smiled of her husband's defensiveness. She drank her potions and she immediately felt drowsy again. Before she finally surrendered to sleep she said, "Thanks Draco."

"Anytime dear," he said.

He slowly bent his head and trapped her face using his two strong hands. When they were an inch away from each other, Hermione spoke gently, "You're gonna get sick".

"To hell with it," and proceeded to kiss the love of his life.

"Hermione, darling, I'm headed to the company now," Draco told his wife.

"Not so fast, ferret! You prohibited me to go to work last Saturday. Now that you're the one who's sick, it's my turn to take revenge," Hermione said smiling evilly.

"Oh man," Draco said grudgingly.

**AN: What do you think? **


End file.
